Freedom
by King Simin the Warrior
Summary: Harry breaks free of the Dursley's hold over him and gets on with his life. No Dumbledore bashing! Possible slash, pairings undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Freedom Chapter 1

It was early evening on Privet Drive; the sun cast long shadows as it dipped behind the distant horizon. The suburban streets were as quiet as they ever got and the occasional door slamming or dog barking was scarcely noticed as everyone enjoyed their evening meals in the blessed coolness of the break in the heat wave. But at number four a large purple looking man was dragging his nearly sixteen year old nephew down the stairs by the arm. "Come ON boy! We'll be late!"

"Please Uncle Vernon! Please, don't make me go!" his nephew begged.

The boy's uncle gave his a slap around the back of his head, "You know the rules, if you don't behave yourself and work then you don't get fed!"

"I'm sorry Uncle, I'll be good, I promise," The boy answered sadly, he looked down at his clothes that made up his work 'uniform' and felt disgusted. The leather pants were tight in all the right places and the green silken shirt fitted him like a second skin over it he had to wear a dark denim jacket and black boots that came all the way to his knees. The Boy knew that it looked good and under any other circumstances he would feel quite sexy wearing this sort of clothing, it was his 'job' that made him disgusted.

By the time he had come out of his thoughts he was already sitting in Uncle Vernon's car and half way to their destination. His Uncle ignored him most of the way, when they were almost at the decrepit old pub, his Uncle addressed him, "Harry, I'll collect you when your shift is over, don't you dare do any of you funny business!" He snapped.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry answered.

Harry and Vernon entered through the back door of the pub walked through the kitchen and up the stairs to meet the owner of the pub, Mr. Witherson, he was a man of medium build with brown hair and eyes, he looked about 37 years old and was utterly ordinary the perfect disguise for someone who ran an illegal hooker joint out the back of his pub.

"Ah, Harry just on time my dear; your usual room is ready for you. And keep up the good work I've gotten a lot of complements about you."

"Yes sir," Harry answered, as he walked away he heard Uncle Vernon bargaining with Mr. Witherson to get a bigger cut of Harry's earnings.

Harry walked half way down the hall until he reached the door marked:

RAVEN

Male; 16; HJ/BJ only

£50-£100/hr

Here was where Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, was sealed behind Occlumency shields and the alias of Raven was projected. Raven opened the pine wood door and gracefully walked into the room, he only had an hour before business hours started and he needed to prepare himself.

* * *

><p>This is an experimental chapter, I've written four nearly five chapters of this fiction. If I get enough positive feed back I will continue.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Freedom Chapter 2

It was nearing the end of Raven's shift when a tall man with beautiful dark skin and kind brown eyes entered his 'lair'. This man stood out from Raven's other 'clients' not only because of his distinct lack drunkenness, but also because of the way he discreetly surveyed the room and also because the look in his eyes wasn't lustful, hungry, predatory or even confusion but concern. "So," Raven perched on the small coffee table and watched the man, "What is it you came here for?" Raven asked he kept his voice soft and musical.

The man didn't answer straight away he moved forward and sat on the end of the bed facing Raven, "That depends on what you offer?" he smiled.

"Weeellll, I'm versatile in the fields on the sign on the door. We are allowed to be _discreet_ if you wish, it will cost extra but..." Raven gave the man who he was almost 100% certain was a police officer a wink that seemed to get the point across.

The man asked, "How much more? I need to know if it's worth it."

Raven smiled, "Only twenty pounds more per hour."

"Very well, I'll pay."

"Excellent," Raven said standing and heading for the phone on the bedside table, it rang twice before it was answered, "Sir? Its Raven here, my client wants privacy so I'm turning off the surveillance equipment."

"Okay Raven, that's the last privacy session on your card for tonight."

"Yes sir I understand," Raven hung up the phone and proceeded to unplug the camera. He shut it in the draw and turned to the man on the bed. "The camera is off and there are no other recording devices in the room," Raven smirked, "apart from the wire you're wearing."

Raven smiled at the shock on the officer's face, "When did you make me?" he asked.

"Almost straight away, you really stand out in this place," Harry allowed himself to relax and let go of his 'Raven Mask' as he called it.

"So, Raven. Do you want me to call you Raven?"

Harry smiled, "please don't. Call me Harry it's my name. Are you here to raid this place?"

"Yes," the man answered after a brief pause.

Harry smiled he was right it was a two-way wire, "What information do you need? I really want to help. I'm not here of my own free will."

"Why don't tell me your story and we'll work from there and call me DC Harding," the man answered.

"Alright, my Uncle has made me come here for nearly three summers now, I'm lucky I get to go away to school for the rest of the year."

"So you started when you were thirteen?" DC Harding asked

"More like twelve really, I'm still fifteen for another two months. We don't have very long; do you and your colleges have a plan?" At the DC's nod Harry continued, "Do you want some extra information? Well the back and front doors have small hidden cameras that transmit live to the Pimp's office and some of the people in the bar and dining room are there to watch for cops there's a rifle under the bar and Mr Witherson has at least one handgun," Harry looked at the Detective Constable and sighed, "That's all I can think of at the moment."

"Thanks," DC Harding then spoke into his wire and all hell broke loose.

Harry stayed in his room with the door open and waited for an officer to come arrest him.

* * *

><p>Hey, this story got very little response so if I don't get more response for this chapter I will probably delete it as I'm not even sure where it is going after chapter five.<p>

King Simin the Warrior


End file.
